Duncan Morgan
Duncan is a retlag mage and the team leader of Team hawk. He is also a head member of the Imperial Peacekeepers and a associate of the Imperial council. Background Duncan is the middle child of the Morgan family. The Morgan family being a house that commands a great amount of authority in the country of Edros mainly due to the influence of the eldest brother Patrick Morgan. After showing skill with magic, Duncan was quickly entered into the Imperial Peacekeepers at the young age of six. From there he excelled through the ranks and by the age of eighteen he was already at the rank of master; making him the third youngest mage to reach the title of master in Edros. His skills as a mage has resulted in him getting missions directly from the imperial mages council making him a keen associate of theirs. One mission that Duncan got from them, involved a simple mission of transporting the royal princess from the Megro capital back the the royal palace in Edros. However the convoy was under attack by a large number of enemies under the command of the master mage Raglas. However despite the impossible odds Duncan was able to achieve victory; defeating and killing Raglas and managing to return the princess back to the royal place unharmed. He was even able to save some of the royal guards who were also escorting the princess as well. After this event the council have been debating whether Duncan should be given the rank of Legendary and an offer to a seat on the magic council. During his time in the peacekeepers guild Duncan was part of Team Red, a six man team which was made up of Duncan's closes friends. They accomplished many mission together until the demise of the team member Helen, after which the team was disbanded. During this time Duncan was in a casual romantic relationship with Emily Rose until she left the imperial peacekeepers guild to work at the imperial mages council. Despite the breakup they are still good friends. Duncan was made leader of team hawk when his sister joined the Imperial Peacekeepers guild, as the head Peacekeepers believed that she would learn best if her own brother taught her. Appearance Duncan is a reasonably tall, slender man. He has long dark brown hair that extends down to the back of his neck. Duncan is also blinded in his right eye due to an unknown incident. His right eye also has a deep scar over it which is likely linked to the cause of his blindness. Duncan wears a long black cape and brown trousers. This cape contains various compartments which Duncan uses to store the majority of his gear. Duncan also carries a staff made from lapis lazuli which he uses to cast his water magic. On some occasions he has been seen carrying three other lapis lazuli staffs on his back when heading out on particularly dangerous mission. He also carries around a longsword on his back which he uses in close combat. Duncan also wears a ring on his middle finger on his left hand. The ring bears the symbol of the house of Morgan and is wore by all major family members. Personality Duncan appears to have a light hearted and care free personality and he would often tease the members of his team in a joking manner. He doesn't often take situations seriously and will often joke around during combat. Despite this, he greatly enjoys battle and will often engage in combat if he is given the option. Duncan's fellow peacekeepers refer to Duncan as being eccentric and qwerty and is well known in the peacekeepers guild for having an unusual personality for someone with such a high rank. Duncan is also a kind hearted person and is very loyal to his family, team and country and cares greatly for all three of them. However, when facing his enemies, Duncan can also be shown to have a colder side to him. He often harshly punishes people who break the law and unlike the rest of his team he takes no issue with killing those he deems as evil. Abilities Water magic: Duncan has a water aurora and is highly skilled in using water magic, it is his primary skill in combat. He casts all of his spells from his Lapis Lazuli staffs: Water control: Duncan has complete control over all water in an area and can use it to his will. Through his immense skill of water magic he is even able to use the water in the air. The more water in the area the more powerful his magic is. Water strike: This is Duncan's most common form of attack. The attack involves firing several lances of water which he fires towards his enemy. Depending on how powerful and how fast the attack is, he can impale his opponent and even kill them. However he can also use a less powerful version that only aims at hurting his opponent. Water barrier: This is Duncan's primary form of defensive. It involves creating a shield of water protecting him from most physical attacks. This attack can vary in size and is very durable against attacks. Water clone: This spell involves Duncan creating clones of himself out of the water. Though the clones themselves are not that powerful in combat they can create good distractions and 'bluffs'. Also at full stamina and enough water on hand, Duncan can create a small army of these clones. Wave shock: This spell involves Duncan sending a large wave towards his enemy causing large amounts of damage to both his opponent and the surrounding area. Water Kraken: In this spell Duncan creates a Kraken out of water which he has complete control over. Water Dragon: This spell involves Duncan creating Dragon out of water which he has complete control over. Duncan can even ride on the back of the Dragon he has created. Water morphing: If enough water is available Duncan can morph into the water. This is a good way for him to hide from his enemy and can also be used as a defensive spell. Breath stealer: This spell involves Duncan casting a water sphere around this enemies head causing them to slowly suffocate and die. This is among Duncan's darkest spells and he only uses it if he has to. Water slash: Duncan can create blades out of water to attack from a distance. These blades are of sharp they can cut straight through metal and even people. Water tsunami: Creates a huge powerful wave that can destroy even small towns. This is Duncan's most powerful spell. Though it takes a while to use as time is needed to gather water. However if the area already has a large amount of water (sea, lake, river) the time to prepare is greatly shortened. Water shuriken: Duncan can fire a large number of water shaped shuriken towards his enemy causing them great damage. Water tentacle: Duncan can create a huge tentacle capable of crushing his opponent. Water beam. Duncan fires are large beam of water towards his opponent. Water cyclone: In areas of large amounts of water Duncan can create a large water cyclone capable of huge damage to the area. Water sphere: Duncan can create a large sphere of water to be used as a method to either trap his enemies or as form of defence. Water pillar: Duncan can create a large pillar of water which he can either use as a weapon or a method to keep him afar from his opponents. Hand to hand combat: '''Duncan is also known for being very skilled in hand to hand combat and can use his staffs in close range fighting as well as just for magic. He is known for combating his close ranged attacks with his magic a skill not often utilised by others. He is also skilled in fighting with swords and knives, when engaging in close combat with another hand to hand fighter will use them instead of his staff. Duncan possesses great amounts of stamina and often his opponents tire greatly before he does. Duncan also was very fast and would often fight in a quick and agile way. Quick Slice: When battling in hand to hand combat Duncan can do a combat move known as quick slice which involves wielding two knives in very fast movements till the knives are a blur making the opponent unable to to keep up with the attack. Water punch: Duncan can surround his hand in water making his punches more powerful. This is also a way in which Duncan an apply breath stealer. Duel welding. When fighting in hand to hand combat Duncan often fights with a staff and his sword allowing him to incorporate his water magic with his hand to hand fighting. '''Other abilities: Water walking: Duncan is able to walk on water. Relationships Isabel Morgan: Isabel is Duncan's youngest sibling and he is shown to care greatly for her. He also has great trust in her and is one of the few people who believes she is a Daemon mage. Duncan has also undertaken the role of a sensei to Isabel and often mentors her on may issues including training. As being a typical brother he often teases Isabel in a joking manner. Emily Rose: Duncan and Emily appear to have a close relationship and even used to be lovers before she left the Imperial Peacekeepers Guild to join the Mages Imperial Council. However despite the breakup they are still good friends and often talk to each other regarding issues of the Imperial council. Emily has recently been trying to convince the council to give Duncan the rank of Legendary saying that his skills exceed that of a Master. Andrew Cooper: Andrew is one on Duncan's closes friends. Duncan is considered Andrew's life rival after being defeated by him in a bar fight often causing them to take part in various competitions. Duncan and Andrew are often team mates and will often team up on S rank missions. They both use to be part of team red, a six man team originally composed of: Duncan, Andrew, Emily, Tyler, Helen and an unknown character. Team red (Alicja, Andrew, Tyler, Helen, Emily): Being a member of team red Duncan has a close bond with the members and considers them all to be his closest friends. (More characters will be added into this section once I have added more characters to the wiki).